The Author
by LycoX
Summary: What started out as Scott just writing to get his mind off things turned into so much more when he became a famous YA author.
**The Author**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is Prompt #94 from the Pro Scott folks on Tumblr.**

* * *

When Scott McCall had first started writing, it was simply done in order to try and deal with the growing depression he'd been spiraling into. A depression brought about by all the crap that kept coming his way, including his temporary death by way of Theo Raeken during his Senior year of High School. Initially, it had just been him writing out his thoughts, but then it turned into him writing out little stories. Ones his mom happened to come across when cleaning his room one day and finding herself enjoying the short stories a great deal. Even encouraging him to keep at it and eventually writing out the first of his series of YA titles known as 'The Beacon'. Which was based off events of his life and his friends' while making sure it also seemed like he had just added a little fantasy to it all. The first in the series was known as 'Enter The Alpha' and proved to be a big hit with a lot of people.

Certain individuals had been concerned with Scott writing out some of the events they had experienced but since it hadn't brought them any trouble, they gradually left it alone. Of course quite a few of the names had been changed slightly to protect their real identities. Though in his foreword for the first book, he had dedicated it and future titles to those who had passed on far too soon. Such as Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd IV, Allison Argent, and so many others as a sign of respect to their memories. Which had sparked some minor issues with Erica and Boyd's families but in a way it had brought them a form of closure once they had found out the real truth of things. The second book in the series was simple known as 'The Kanima' and also proved to be quite the hit with readers.

Jackson himself even helped promote it and many readers had gained something of an intense dislike towards one particular old man for his actions in the book. Quite a few were troubled though when his third book came out that was known as 'The Awakening Of The Nemeton' due to the story's violent happenings and the sacrifices the Darach had made in order to get her revenge against those who wronged her. Cora had even been a big help for the Alpha in writing it out, leading to the two becoming pretty close friends. Cora would even help push Scott into the direction of a girl named April who'd been crushing hard on him. As by that point in time, Kira had already been gone for five years due to her training with the Skinwalkers and Cora felt it was a sign for him to finally move on. His next book in the series would be known as 'Nogitsune' and would have Noshiko lending her input to the story as well. Mr. Tate would end up finally learning of what had really happened with his family all those years ago thanks to the fourth book.

But thankfully it didn't split him and Malia apart much to the relief of everyone else. His fourth book, while popular, had brought about more readers feeling troubled due to the events that happened within the book. Some even wanting it banned cause it went against their Religious views. 'Nogitsune' would even catch the eye of someone out in Hollywood, leading to a deal being made to produce a television series based on the events from the books much to Scott's great surprise. As he still had trouble believing sometimes that things had gotten this far when he originally had set out to escape his depression for short periods of a time by writing. But he was glad to have done it as it allowed him to leave an even bigger impact on the world. The next in the series however, '117 To Mexico' was highly anticipated by a great many as they all couldn't wait to see what happened next in the series.

Course it would take a little while to complete considering the fact Scott and April went on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Where thankfully nothing wild happened much to Scott and April's absolute happiness. At one point, Cora would even start a spin off series after a little prompting from Scott and her series would gain a pretty great following as well much to her delight.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Woulda ran this last night but exhaustion by the time I came close to finishing this was high.**


End file.
